five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PTLD/Steve Lore: Part Five (First Part)
... ... It's been years. The place has been demolished. The yellow one got away, and the children were murdered. The remaining animatronics were thrown into an abandoned building..... And here, is the day it ALL ends...... --- " SNAP! " The Nightguard fell to the floor, his neck broken. Salvage Steve laughed at his kill and dragged it off. The other animatronics would be so proud of him. " H E Y G U Y S! " says Salvage Steve. Withered Delta V2 lifts his rusty head up, it creaks as it rises. " W-What? " " I F O U N D T H E Y E L L O W O N E! " says Salvage Steve. Withered Creator V2 sighs. " That isn't TF-0006... That's just a security member.... " Salvage Steve looks at the body, and looks down sadly. " D A M N I T..... " " Don't worry. Our killer has to come around, soon. " says Withered Stevie. Salvage Steve drops the body of the security guard, distraught. His head suddenly glitches. " O H. I' M G L I T C H I N G. W E S H O U L D P R O B A LY POWER O FF. " Withered Creator V2 nods her head. " I agree. It's getting late, and we don't wanna run out of battery. " Ghost Mr. Handy materializes out of the wall. " HI GUYS. OH WAIT. WE NEED TO POWER OFF..... NOT ME! I'M A GHOST. WEEEEEEEEEE- " Ghost Mr. Handy flies around hyper actively. Withered Delta V2 lets out a groan, and powers off. As does the rest of them. . . . He's running, fast. Salvage Steve knows he can't outrun him. He's catching up, getting closer. " PLEASE DON'T DO THIS PLEASE DON'T DO THIS " repeats Salvage Steve. He catches up with Steve. " I' M G O N N A R I P O U T Y O U R E N T R A I L S " he says. He's touching Salvage Steve's chest, and opening it.... So much blood..... Everywh . . . Salvage Steve suddenly powers on in the middle of the night. Phew... It was just a dream. Salvage Steve looks around in the office, everything is completely dark. He opens a control panel on his side, and presses a button. He is on night vision mode. " H E L L O....? I S A N Y B O D Y T H E R E? " Salvage Steve asks. He jerks his head to a hallway. He hears some kind of laughing. " D E L T A....? C R E A T O R....? " He stands up and goes through the hallway. Withered Delta V2 powers on in a ventilation shaft. He suddenly and violently falls out because of his position. " Ow....... Stupid vents.... Huh?...... Steve?.... Is that you? " He looks to the room he fell into from the vent. He spots Salvage Steve walking down a hallway. A brightly lit one. He appears to be walking oddly. " Steve! Wait up! " Withered Delta V2 limps after Salvage Steve. . . . Salvage Steve stops looking around the hall and goes back into the office. He powers off, but just before he does, he hears Delta calling his name. . . . Withered Delta V2 reaches the end of the hall. He walks up to Salvage StEve. SALVagEeeeE stEve turns around. It reveals his face.... " Oh my god.... " says Withered Delta V2. His face isn't a grin with his eyes. It has two black holes leaking some kind of fluid where the eyes should be, a mouth that has a smile from ear to ear, and the laugh. It's TF-0006. " No..... No....... No..... " he begins to back up. TF-0006 teleports to him, in his normal form. He grabs him by the throat, pins him to the wall, and smiles. " Let... go............ of m...me...... " Withered Delta V2 struggles to talk. The monster talks in a combination of beeps and clicks. Morse code. It then began to speak. " Y O U WI LL N EV E R S E E T H E L I G H T A G A IN " (Continued in part two, coming soon.) Category:Blog posts